Chapter 35 - Kysis Unleash, A New Jinchūriki
Meanwhile Alice, Jamie, Hinta and the pokémon all headed up Draco Meteor Ridge to get to Memory Cliff were Timothy and Helix were fighting. "Hay Jamie do you think that Timothy is able to beat Helix this time around?" asked Hinta "It hard to say...Timothy has gotten allot stronger from my point of view, but i bet Helix hasn't gotten any weaker." shrugged Jamie "I hope he's alright." said Alice "Chu." said Kachu "Well let's keep going." hurried Jamie ……………………………….. Meanwhile on top of Memory Cliff Timothy and Helix continued their fight though it seemed Helix was winning. "You can't beat me Timothy you might as well give up." smiled Helix as his hands continued to crackle and spark with electricity. "That's what you continue to say, but I don't see you gaining any ground against me." laughed Timothy "Well from the way thing's look your the one all scared up and bleeding." smiled Helix Timothy looked down at a large scar on the right side of his chest that was bleed bad. "This is only a nick...not enough to finish me." laughed Timothy "Well let's change that." smiled Helix He dashed toward Timothy swing his electrified hands at Timothy, but he dodged them and jumped back on top of a large rock. Helix jump at Timothy and swung his hand at him, but Timothy jumped out of the way as Helix hit a rock shattering it. Timothy landed on the ground behind Helix as his body started to glow with a red chakra around him. Timothy fell to his right knee in pain as the red energy started to bubble up around him. "Good it's almost time...soon I want have to hold back anymore." thinking Timothy to himself as he stood back up. "What’s the matter Timothy...scared." laughed Helix as he walked out of the cloud of dust. "Not by a long shot...Dragon Style: Dragon Breath!” shouted Timothy He created a few hand sign's and blew out stream of blue fire toward Helix. Helix jumped into the air just as the stream of fire hit a rock behind him and melted it. "So I guess you still do have a couple of trick's up your sleeve." smiled Helix as he landed on the ground beside Timothy. "I've got allot more where that came from...check this one out. Dragon Style: Wild Lightning Cyclone!" shouted Timothy He created a few hand seals and then slammed both of his hands to the ground. Just a tornado formed around Helix and it started to surge with the spinning of the cyclone. "Lightning Style: Fist Of Fury!" shouted Helix All of a sudden a large thunderbolt shot up out of the electrified tornado and the tornado dispersed. Timothy saw that Helix had his hand fist on the ground. "Take this...Lightning Style: Lightning Surge!" shouted Helix All of a sudden lightning started to travel from Helix's hand and hit Timothy and electrocuted him. "Now that's a lightning jutsu...Timothy why don't you just give up right now. You know you can't win." smiled Helix as he stood up. Timothy fell to both of his knee's breathing heavy while looking at Helix. "Sorry Helix, but I just don't know the meaning of the words quit or give up." laughed Timothy as he stood back up almost falling over. "I guess your a glutton for punishment....find I guess I’ll have to beat you until you black out." smiled Helix "I can't keep this up much longer...If Kysis doesn’t hurry I might bleed to death." thought Timothy to himself. "Hay Timothy!" A voice shout He turned around and on the edge of the cliff up jumped Alice, Jamie, Hinta and the pokémon. "Hay everybody...what are you doing here?" asked Timothy "We've come to help you defeat Helix." offered Jamie "Thanks‘, but no thanks‘. I can handle Helix myself." smiled Timothy as he turned around and looked back at Helix. "But you've been hurt bad...please let us help you." said Alice as she looked at saw the large scar on his chest. "Pika." said Kim "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu "Like I said I can handle him myself, but thanks for coming anyway." smiled Timothy "Do you really think you can beat me?’ asked Helix as he pointed his still electrified hands at Timothy. "Without a doubt." smiled Timothy "Then why don't you prove it." said Helix "Because there are a few restriction's on my power at the moment so just be patient." laughed Timothy "I've been patient long enough...it's time to put you out cold, but first let's start with your friends." smiled Helix "Bad idea." laughed Timothy "We’ll see...Light Style: Light Lightning Destroyer!” shouted Helix He created a few hand signs and then raised his hand palm up into the air. A white energy started to build into a ball until it was the size of a basket ball and the electricity that sparked around his hands started to spark around the white ball of energy. "Take this!” shouted Helix and he threw the ball at Jamie, Alice, Hinta and the pokémon. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Hinta "It's coming to fast!” shouted Jamie "They'll never make it out of the way...it's now or never." thought Timothy He disappeared and then reappeared in front the them with his arm's held out beside him just as the attack hit him. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that shook memory cliff. The force of the explosion sent a shockwave out that nearly knocked Alice, Hinta, Jamie and the pokémon off of the cliff. When the dust settled Timothy was barely standing and now the wound on his chest was bleeding allot more. "Ouch that one hurt." laughed Timothy as he continued trying to stand. "Oh no Timothy!" shouted Alice "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu "Be!" shouted Nikita "Mew!" shouted Nina "Stay back!" shouted Timothy as they were all about to run up to him. "But..." said Hinta "Stay back...now the real fight is about to begin." laughed Timothy as his body started to glow with a red energy around him. "I know this chakra...it's Kysis." smiled Helix The red energy floated from Timothy up into the air above him like a fire and he fell face first to the ground. "Oh no that chakra has to be Kysis." panicked Hinta "What do we do." panicked Alice "If we don't do something fast...the village is done for. said Jamie The red energy started to grow larger and larger, then it took the form of a large red fox like creature. The creature looked around and let out a large roar that sent out a shockwave knocking everybody down. "For so long I have wait for this day. The day that I could make the power of Kysis mine!” shouted Helix as he stood back up and walked to Kysis. "What is Helix doing?” wondered Jamie "Now it's time." smiled Helix Helix created a few hand signs and the dashed toward Kysis and struck the creature with his right hand. He then jumped back and held out his right hand as the red energy was absorbed into his hand. Kysis let out a fearful roar as it's was completely suck into Helix's right hand. "Helix what did you just do?” wondered Hinta as she stood up. "I've sealed Kysis inside of me much like Timothy did." laughed Helix "But why?’ asked Jamie "This seal I used is known as a Life Force Absorption Seal and now that I’ve sealed Kysis inside of me her chakra will slowly be sapped away from her and added to mine." laughed Helix "But you'll kill her!" shouted Alice "Chu...Pika!" shouted Kim "Why do you care she nearly destroyed your village four year's ago. I'll slowly kill her off myself…that way nobody else has to get their hands dirty." smiled Helix "That's because I’m not going to let you." snickered Timothy as he laid on the ground. "Well well look who has finally regained consciousness." smiled Helix "That's not all that I’ve regained." laughed Timothy as he stood up again. Timothy got back to his feet and Helix was surprised to see that the large gash in his chest was gone along with the rest of the bruises and cut he had. "What the...those wound's you had...what happen to them?’ asked Helix "That's not important right now." smiled Timothy He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small container that had several red pills in it. He then opened the bottle and took on of the pills before closing the container and putting it back into his jacket. He then put the container up and pushed a button on his watch. In a puff of smoke Timothy's jacket disappeared transforming into a capsule that he put into his pants pocket. "Now we can really get down to business." laughed Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. "If you insist, but just know that this time around you don't have Kysis in you anymore. This time around I’m going to kill you." smiled Helix "Well this time around just know I won't hold anything back either. I'm going to crush you." laughed Timothy To Be Continued................ Category:Season 2 Content